Stranded
by M. L. Chi
Summary: Rin, a native to an uncharted island west of Japan, spots two unwelcome guests from Japan who came to claim the island as territory. Rin accidently kills one of them and she is forced to help the other one, Sesshomaru, until spring because his boat disappeared in a freak inccident. Will he leave come the end of winter or will Sesshomaru stay come spring? SessxRin, AU, now M rated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They will always belong to Rumiko Takehashi

"Just leave," she said, her voice shaking uncontrollably. She looked into his golden eyes, as if she could delve into his mind and make him turn away, to never look back and leave her alone forever. She didn't want anyone take her from this peace she had made

She hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt, it was just that they came; disturbing the relative peace she had on this island. They had trampled through the forest, destroying the beautiful plant life and killing animals to feed themselves. They hadn't even honored the late animals' deaths by burying the bones and thanking the kami. She had wanted them to leave and she told them that but they had said no, that it was for the good of society. What society destroyed nature for its own conquest? Then one of them attacked her. In self-defense she dodged and picked up a rock, swinging it down on his head. She hadn't meant to kill the man, it was just with all the adrenaline she had accidentally swung a bit too hard and instead of knocking the man unconscious, she killed him.

"Oh no bitch, you don't get away that easily. Do you feel no guilt? You killed a man but you act as if it didn't. Right now you seem more worried about this little island. You do realize that there is a whole world out there. You can go there, find a husband and have kids. Isn't that what all you women want right?" the other man asked. He eyed the native woman strangely. When he had gotten orders from Naraku to explore the island off the western costs, he had done exactly that. He had asked Naraku if there were any native inhabitants, and Naraku had said no. So when the woman had come out of the bushes and asked them in very bad Japanese to leave, both he and Onigumo had been shocked. Onigumo, being the hentai and bandit he was, had decided that on his own that he would have some fun with her before killing her. Obviously the woman wasn't stupid, or at least was smart enough to know that she was in danger when his comrade had jumped at her.

"Husband? Guilt? What is wrong with what I did if it was to protect me? And husband? What is that?" she asked. It was very obvious that the word husband was not a word she was familiar with. It made sense; she most likely was unfamiliar with it since she most likely lived here with a different set of beliefs and practices.

"A husband is a man who is partnered with a woman in a romantic sort of way," he said. A soft sigh escaped his lips. It was very hard to understand what this woman said, let alone knowing that he was most likely have to explain a lot of things to her.

"You mean a mate. Now I understand. Do I have permission to ask you your name?" she asked, watching him intently. He was rather surprised when she had said mate. That had to mean she wasn't alone on the island if she knew what that was.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I must ask, are there more people here with you?" Sesshomaru asked. If there were more he would go and meet there chief and explain to him the predicamate he was in. The night before, when he and Onigumo had returned to their ship to sleep it had not been there. At first he thought it had been a freak accident but now he was unsure. It might have been the woman in front of him. That was unlikely though since she had requested that he left when he had no way to leave.

"Yes there are more of us here. Why must you know?" she asked, a cautious look in her eyes. He understood her caution. He would be cautious to if a strange man appeared, intruding on his home and speaking of things he didn't understand. Hell, if the stranger had jumped at him like Onigumo had jumped at her, he might have killed him too.

"May I speak with your leader? I have no way of returning home and must ask for assistance in finding a way home," he said, unsure of why he had told this little scrap of a woman his plans. She was much shorter than him and most likely most of the women at home. Her hair was very matted and her face was covered with dirt a little blood, most likely from a cut she had gotten before meeting him. The women had nice curves at least, but he had seen better. All in all he thought of her as more of a teenager who yet to completely become a woman. If he was right he could say she would become a very beautiful woman who most men would go to the ends of the world to get.

"Fine, follow me and please be careful of the plants. They are very important to this place," she said turning to Sesshomaru. In her mind, he reminded her of Inuyasha, her best friend Kagome's mate. He had the same silver hair and unusal golden eyes. They both came from foreign lands as well. Sesshomaru was taller though, probably older and much more rugged looking. She knew he must be desired by many back from where he came. That made her wonder, was he mated to someone? If so, did they have children?

"I must ask, what is your name?" Sesshomaru said, pulling his young guide from her musings. A part deep inside wondered if they were about him. He beat that part of himself into submission rather quickly.

"It is Rin," she said lowering her gaze from his face after realizing she had been staring. Kaede had taught her that staring was wrong, practicaly beaten it into her when she would never listen to her. A small smile graced her lips at the memory of Kaede yelling at her about staring at Sango and she not taking the old women serious.

"Well Rin, shall we go? I swear I won't step on your plants that you deem so important," he said earning a very confused look from Rin. He sighed, did she not know what deem meant. "It means to decide something."

"Oh! Well, let us be on our way. I do not wish to miss the bonfire this evening and I bet you want to go home," she said a big smile making its way to her lips. She continued chattering which he suscefully managed to tune out. He didn't start listening until something caught his attention.

"-Inuyasha also came from a different place around five snow times ago. He came, said that his 'boat' had been lost at sea and said that he needed a 'water vessel'. We were very confused by what he meant until he started explaining what a boat was. We managed to get something together that should have probably been able to get him far enough away to find another boat but he kept extending his stay, saying that something had caught his attention or something. But then one day, out of the blue, he and Kagome said they were going to be mated. In the end he says it was the best 'decision' he ever made," blah, blah, blah. He tuned out after that, now understanding what had happened five winters ago when his half-brother, Inuyasha, had disappeared. Well wasn't getting stranded here one of the better things to happen in a while.

"We're here," she said to him, successfully jerking him from his musings. She had stopped in front of a rather busy village. The huts that surrounded the village ranged in size but were obviously built by hand. The center of the village was rather large which most likely meant there were quite a lot of people in the village. Squeals came from the right, so as any curious man would do, he turned his head and looked at what was going on. There were lots of children crowding around an old woman who was dressed in white and red, very similar to a miko. Her skin was very tan with many wrinkles and her hair was gray and held back by something. She also had an eye patch on her left eye.

"Kaede!" Rin yelled, addressing the old woman. She turned her head in their direction, a surprised look in her eyes from seeing him. She shooed the children away and made her way towards them. Once there she immediately looked him over. She gave a slight nod before turning back to Rin.

"Who is this young man ye brought back? I do not recognize him," Kaede asked. Sesshomaru snorted, why would she have seen him before, he didn't live there. A pain shot through his foot the reminded him of someone stepping on his foot. He looked at Rin, who he noticed only reached to his chest. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into a glare, upset with the fact the young woman the nerve to step on his foot.

"He is like Inuyasha. He come from lands far away and is stranded here. He said he would like some help in getting back," Rin said. He inwardly sighed, it wasn't like he wanted their help, he had no choice in the matter. They were the only civilization here so that meant they would most likely know how to get him out of there and away from the scrap of a woman named Rin. No, he didn't hate her, he didn't like the fact she made his blood rush to, um, other areas.

"I would offer him assistance but snow time is coming and the sea will be very rough. He will have to wait 'til flower bloom time to leave. And anyways, if he is really like Inuyasha, it'll be pointless." Was the old woman suggesting that he may not want to leave? Was she telling him he had to wait until the end of winter? That was months away, he could not be away for so long. Not with how Rin made him feel. Who knew what he would do if gave in to his, um, needs.

"Is there no possible way to leave before then?" Sesshomaru asked, almost afraid of the answer. Wait, since when did a little scrap of a women make him want to turn and run with his tail in-between his legs?

"No, I'm sorry. You will have to make do with our way of life 'til flower bloom time," Kaede said, confirming his worst fears. "Rin does ye think she can help him around 'til he gets used to things?"

"Of course Kaede," she said, a smile gracing her lips. She turned to Sesshomaru and tugged on his sleeve. "I'll introduce you to my friends, then we can go to the bon fire, and then we can come back and rest. In the morning I'll tell you about our customs, 'kay?"

"Fine," he said letting her drag him off. He was still a little in shock before he realized he would have to face Inuyasha who, without a doubt, would laugh at him. Oh kami, should he have even woken up today? Or yesterday? Oh why was everything against him today? He only hoped that things would get better and that his stay wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

My longest chapter posted for any story(The story is 1,905 words). I'm so happy that anyone who reviews (if you want) gets a gift fic!

If you want it then please private message me want you want in it. I am open to the pairings I have in my profile (and more so just ask) and there is only one limitation. Nothing super violent and/or lemony.

And yes this will hopefully get a lot of my attention (well this and confused and hurt).


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. It was Inuyasha. Yeah he had been told that Inuyasha was alive and here by none other than the women-child that was now introducing him. Inuyasha's eyes probably mirrored his own and his thoughts the same.

"This is Sesshomaru, his boat got stranded just like Inuyasha did," she said, her voice expressing her shyness about this. Sesshomaru sighed; he was not stranded here like Inuyasha had been. Inuyasha had been a fool and fell in love with one of the natives and stayed. Sesshomaru on the other hand would not be staying here and falling in love. How could he? Almost all the women here were married, too young or ugly.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out in a confused voice. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side in slight embarrassment, if he had known no one here he might not have been so embarrassed but this was his half-brother, the half-brother he hated and up until not too long ago, believed to be dead.

"Little brother," he stated. Oh god how he hated admitting that in front of these people, it was bad enough that he was stuck here but no, the fates were just playing with him like normal. Right now, the fun of having these people locked up and away from normal society for the rest of their miserable lives sounded so appealing.

Ever since the Japanese began exploring the islands surrounding their country they had come up with a law that stated if a group of Natives were found guilty of man-slaughter, kidnapping or stealing they would spend their lives in stabilizing facilities. Stabilizing facilities were where they took them and taught them about the culture of Japan but most native tribes died they before could be entered into society. It was sad thought but it was indeed what this bunch of lunatics needed. And anyways if Inuyasha was put in one of those it would show everyone that Inuyasha had never been fit to take over their father's inheritance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, getting over his initial shock of having Sesshomaru admit their blood relation but then he thought about it and realized that most likely Sesshomaru was already planning just what to say to officials when he told them about this little community.

"I am stranded here; I would think it was obvious from what this woman said or maybe you were too busy being your normal idiotic self to listen," Sesshomaru said with a small smirk. He could tell that Inuyasha was not a fool and had figured out what Sesshomaru was up to. It also delighted him to know that Inuyasha would never speak of such a thing knowing that it would scare the locals too much. Ah, how refreshing it was to win.

"Sesshomaru tell the truth or are you going to be the big asshole you are and lie?" Inuyasha asked in pure rage. Inuyasha knew that his tribe would force Sesshomaru to stay if they knew his intentions but they had to come from Sesshomaru's mouth for them to believe it.

"Ah, Little brother how annoying you are, I must have forgotten. I tell only the truth for it is not always wise to lie," Sesshomaru said. Rin was shocked by the elegance of his speech patterns, they were beautiful. It sounded so, so… poetic. That was it, poetic! Whoever his mate was, she was such a lucky woman.

"Um, Rin doesn't mean to interrupt but Rin still needs to show Sesshomaru around," she said, her cheeks lighting a bright red. She was so stupid, she had just returned to that same childish way of speaking she had when she was nervous.

"It's okay Rin, though don't speak that way again or else Captain Ass over there is gonna make fun of ya," he warned. Sesshomaru huffed before turning away; he couldn't believe he had just been addressed so rudely.

"Inuyasha, that isn't very nice," Rin scolded before turning away to scurry after Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't stop herself from thinking about Inuyasha's comment though, was Sesshomaru really that mean? Yeah she knew he wasn't the kindest but he had been civil. Wasn't that enough?

"Do not listen to Inuyasha, I am not the one who lies," he told Rin. For some reason, Rin thought he might have been a little jealous of Inuyasha; even though it made no sense what so ever.

"He does? I always thought he told the truth," she asked quietly. Rin didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru anymore. Earlier it had been so easy to babble to him but know it was just so confusing. Rin didn't want things to be awkward between them; she wanted him to feel like she was his friend.

"He does so do not listen to a word he says," he said in a tone that left her feeling like someone's property. Was it right to feel that way from what someone you barely know says? She didn't believe it to be that way, but then she wasn't very skilled with relationships of any kind.

"Okay." Sesshomaru smirked at how easily this woman had given in to him. Though it hadn't been his intention when he first met her, he found himself once more drawn to her innocence like a moth to a flame. Maybe since she was so submissive he would take her as his mistress instead of letting officials put their greedy little hands on her.

"Sesshomaru, why is it that I feel like I'm some sort of item of yours?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her straightforwardness, though he never let it show. Rin didn't seem to know that it wasn't good for someone to act that way so he could easily pass it off as nothing.

"I don't see how you got that impression but that was not was not what I was implying. Maybe I should teach you how to read ones true words," he said. It would be best if she could think in the way he wanted her too, that is if she was going to survive the real world.

"Oh, okay. Sesshomaru, why did you say I owed you?" she asked quietly. It was kind of hard for the young, innocent girl to comprehend a lot of what Sesshomaru meant. Maybe he just had more life experience than her. That was it; he'd just lived in a different world and had more life experience.

"Because in all truth, you do. You killed a workmate of mine and since I was there you owe me. Does that make more sense to you now?" he asked. He was a little shocked she was so stupid but then that just meant more ways for him to make her views fit the ones he needed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it that you want me to do for you?" The first thing that came to Sesshomaru's mind was her innocence but he quickly snuffed that out. If he said something like that he probably would never be able to see her again. She was much too timid to do that and who knew if she even knew what that was.

"Nothing, at the moment," he said. "Rin, are you going to continue the tour?" he asked. Her cheeks turned red again and he had to hold back a chuckle. It was so interesting how someone could be so easily embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, woops!" Her giggles echoed in his mind as she continued to show him around. This girl was just so innocent and yet he already had designs on her.

AN: Yeah I know I'm portraying Rin as a very innocent person. Almost as innocent as a new-born. It's just that in this Rin is very innocent while Sesshomaru is darker. Just like canon Rin and Sesshomaru are both from different societies, each with their own ways and beliefs. I changed however the way those societies look at each other. In canon humans hate and cannot except demons and demons on the other hand can, though they not with much hospitality. Here, Sesshomaru's society would be the same as humans in the canon because they do not except foreigners/natives while Rin's would be the equivalent of demon's because they accept those from the mainland, though with little hospitality. That does not mean though that Rin is a demon and Sesshomaru is a human. I'm pretty certain though that in this both are human. Sorry about that but it suits this story.

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


End file.
